Something Different
by cjmiddleton85gmail.com
Summary: Sully persuades Michaela into trying something different in the bedroom.


**Something Different**

Michaela sat at her vanity while Sully brushed her hair.

He stopped mid-stroked to ask Michaela something that he was wanting to do for a while.

"Michaela, do you mind if we do something different tonight?", Sully asked his wife.

Not knowing what it could be that sully wanted Michaela obliged, "Yes what ever it is that you want."

Sully regretted his question knowing that she was saying yes only to please him, so he asked her if she was sure just to be on the safe side.

"Sully, I can't imagine there being any more ways for us to love each other but if there is I'd say let's give it a try. Now what is it you're wanting to do?" Michael reassured Sully that she was.

Well... Sully started unsure of how to ask for what he wanted without embarrasing her, so he just came out with it."

"I want you on top of me tonight."

"You want me on top of you?", Michaela said trying her best to mask what she was truly feeling, but it shown through by the reddness of her cheeks.

"If you don't want to then you don't have to.", Sully responded sensing the way that she truly felt.

"I'll tell you what. We start to love each other as usual and see where things go." Sully said in a way to let Michaela know that she didn't have to do anything that she was uncomfortable with or not ready for.

Michaela got up from the vanity and turned towards Sully, facing him, she stood as high as she could and looked into Sully's deep blue eyes and nodded her response. How could she say no to him, say no to the father of her children?

After a few moments of intense kissing and passionate foreplay, they both began wanting something more. Michaela took Sully's had and guided him to the bed.

The began kissing and rubbing each all over until Michaela unbuttoned Sully's buckskins and slowly removed them.

Sully gulped as Michaela began slowly massaging him in the most intimate of places.

"What are you doing to me Mike?", Sully moaned.

Michaela quickly removed her hand fearing that she had done something wrong.

"Is there somenthiing wrong?", Michaela notice the terse look on her husband's face.

"No, it's just that by doing that i could finish a little earlier than I would like.", Sully stated, trying to explain to Michaela what would happen if she continued to love him in the manner that she was.

"Well, you did say you wanted me on top did you not?''s he responded almost matter of factly.

"Yes, but let me show you what i meant." he began his instructions. "Come here.", he said as he took her in hs hands and guided her on top of him. He then took Michaela's hand, placed it around his erection, and helped her position it inside of her.

Once in place, Sully then instructed Michaela on a new way to bring herself pleasure. Something that Michaela though was far more better, more intimate than Sully showing her how to please herself with just her hand the night before.

Sully then put his hands on michaela's waist and told her we could do it this way: he began slowly manuevering her back and forth as she began to whimper quietly.

"Or, you could-", he was stopped mid sentence as he heard Michaela begged him not to stop.

She took his hands in hers and began to imitate the same maneuvers that Sully had a few moments earlier on her own. It was then that Michaela felt something. Afraid she was going to relieve herself on Sully she quickly got up and felt a stream of liquid gush out of her body. Feeling ebarrassed and satisfied at the same time Michaela callapsed beside Sully and began shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

"You all right?", Sully asked Michaela not knowing if everything was okay or not.

"Michaela could not speak. She was only able to muster what little bit of stregnth she had left to put her husbands arms around her.

Sully, able to sense what it was that she needed pulled her into his chest tightly and held her until they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sully woke up to a still sleeping Michaela. as he tried to shimmy her out of his arms she woke.

"Mornin",' Sully greeted his wife as he got out of bed.

"Mornin'.,Michaela responded back still slightly unable to comprehend what had happened the night before.

Sully, can I ask you something?

Sure. sully hesitatnly asked

"What happened last night?" Michaela asked a little confusingly.

"What happened? I'm not sure I can explain it myself," Sully stated.

"I don't remember if you finish last night." she wondered as she sat up in the bed

"I didn't but don't worry about me. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked with an impish look on his face.

It was then that michael noticed the still damp sheets beneath her.

Why are the sheets wet she asked out of genuine curiosity.

It's kind of hard to explain. he started. right when i was about to finish you got up-.

Up? Michaela asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"You don't remember? You where on top of me last night."

"I was?!", she asked still confused, but this time a little shocked.

"Yeah. wait you don't remember?", Sully asked almost as shocked as Michaela with his resposne.

"Yeah, we decided to do something different." he started.

"We started as usual and right before I finished you got up, and what happened next. Well it felt like you were relieving yourself all over me.", he continued.

"Oh Sully, I'm so sorry!", Michaela cried out completely in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it.", Sully tried comforting her to let her know that everything was all right.

But something strange happened right during, you know when you were relieving yourself you began shaking and crying uncontrollably."

I did, she didn't know what to make of her actions.

Abigail did the same thing a few times. She said that the pleasure was so intense that she couldn't control her emotions.

"Well at least I can say I haven't slept that good since Charles was born.", Michaela said having not feeling as well rested as she did since before the toddler was born.

"Speaking of Charlie, when is he and his sister coming back from Colleen's?" Sully asked curiously.

"Not until 2. Why?" Michaela replied knowing where this was headed.

"What do you want to do until then? Sully asked hoping that Michaela was on the same page that he was.

I think I wouldn't mind making it up to you for last night. Michaela said still feeling guilty and regretful for what happened the night before

What did you have in mind? he asked playing along.

Let's try something different. she continued her ruse.

Like what?

You'll see.


End file.
